Order of St. Yara
Forming a recognized order there is little by the church, the Samaritan ones of Holy Yara are devoted to the protection of roaming Amalthean healers. Adopting the pacifist attitude of those of which they have the load, the Samaritan ones refuse themselves to use weapons, preferring to defend itself with bare hands. Despite this modesty ideal and of humility, there is nevertheless few luck that the order way its rows to increase, not having or the attraction or the prestige politics of structures as the Company of the Phoenix. History The imperial Wars saw to multiply themselves conflicts and pérégrinations in all kinds, baptizing armies of warriors in blood baths. To the beautiful environment of this chaos, the Amalthéens finirent by to appear as compassion angels on melts slaughters, bringing helps and helps to the injureds and to the patients, without never to be concerned with their allégeance to such or such faction. A handful of fighters, mustering noble knights, mercenary and even Brothers of weapons, was illuminated by the soft teachings of these humble healers: disgusted by the war and the generated death, they renoncèrent forever to the violence, and jurèrent to protect the priests doctors, a lot too vulnerable ones. While allowing the Amalthéens to carry out tries for them without heurts, they offered thus to their manner helps for them the victims. Little by little grouped together by Jacob, machine to kill exhausted Brothers of weapons, the Samaritan finirent by to approach the archbishop Juliski, in order to obtain his blessing. Juliski, although understanding their desire to want to all price to protect those that had them well often themselves saved, consents to this request but to two conditions: to strive to protect all needy person, Amalthéen or no, and not to resort to to the force that in last recourse. The Samaritan acceptèrent, and prirent the name « of order of Holy Yara », in homage to the big guérisseuse and agony, dead using it shield to Jacob and of other Brothers of injured weapons facing the barbaric forces. Their symbol: a blood tear above a chalice. While the imperial Wars attained their peak point, the Samaritan présentèrent a request in order to obtain an official recognition of the authorities of the clergy. After several past years to defend their position and to appease the fears of the Brotherhood of the Weapons (that dreaded that the ritual théurgiques of Jacob are not taught within the order), the Samaritan reçurent at last the agreement of the church. Creed The Samaritan ones are ready to welcome all ready warrior to renounce the violence, looking for the rédemption, without paying attention to his social class or to its past acts. A lot being vétérans, a small monastery centers entraînement finished by to be constructed on Artémis, open to all person of good will and showing a potential one. Jacob, with the former Brothers assistance of weapons and mercenary recruiters, worked quickly in order to create a new martial, centered art on the techniques the less violent ones, baptized « Yarato » in homage to Holy Yara and carefully taught to every member. The Samaritan candidates first of all initiated in so as inexperienced within the sect amalthéenne, where they will renounce the violence and their past errors, clothing the modest clean gray dress to the novices. Once initiated and induced, the Samaritan new one will begin his new work, most of the assigned time to the escort roaming amalthéens - and most often for the whole length of his life activates. The links between the Samaritan ones and the Amalthéens that they protect are often very strong, and every member of the order is ready to sacrifice itself, if necessary, to accomplish his duty. In return, the Samaritan ones receive rudiments of knowledges of their protected, learning some rites théurgiques as well as techniques of cares. Every member of the order is supposed to break all its past links and abandon his once admitted, living heritage in a simple monastery where will be obtained him food, clothing and shelter. This new life enough little shook for these witty warriors, allowing for them to take the time to pray and meditate. They will end up to learn the Ecritures, to read and to write, to practice their martial art, all while realizing some tasks for the Amalthéens if necessary. The Samaritan ones carry rarely weapons, except a solid market stick, and sometimes a concealed étourdisseur themselves they direct themselves towards a renowned dangerous region. All the same, they have not recourse to the armors (except on the war zones, favoring then the shields énergétiques and the fine armors in polymères, for those that will be able to put the hand over). Samaritan each will have to endure a purification and a pénitence if it commits a violence act, even legitimate - if it will be a question of a short prayer to have defended itself without causing injury engraves, it will be necessary a long perilous quest to absolve a death. Famous Samaritans Jacob (founder of the order) Jacob is truly intimidating, closet to freezes ripe age, cover with scars. Former Brother of weapons, it is a vétéran of this order, after to have ordered and survived several assaults. During a ferocious battle of the imperial Wars, facing raiders vuldrok on Byzantium Secundus, his company was cut remainder of the troops after an embûche - alone some Brothers purent itself some go out, of which Jacob. Seriously injured, it expected the worse one while the barbarians prepared themselves to finish the rare survivors. Yara, a guérisseuse Amalthéenne, s'interposa itself then between the barbarians and the injured - Jacob, horrified, assista to his placement to death, cut in pieces. Continuation, it not him resta that some bridles of memories, awakening in a hospital of the forehead held by the Amalthéens. Surrounded by injureds and of deaths, Jacob was forever écoeuré by the war, and décida to hang up the weapons, determined to forge a new way. It succeeds several years after, the Samaritan ones being the proof of his engagement and of its personal convictions. The Yarato The Samaritan ones that decide to practice the Yarato can buy the defense actions, of parade and of locking to the level that is for them inferior. The more aggressive fight techniques are condemned, and will cost two points of more - but it will be necessary again to find a master that will accept teaching them. Category:Knightly Orders Category:Amaltheans